Tattoos & Piercings
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: It's Laws birthday and Luffy has found a great place for Law to get some new tattoos and piercings to his collection currently. Who knows, maybe law will get some REALLY NEW tattoos and piercings in some areas and later on they have fun with the new piercings that Law's just got. Warnings inside! Boy x Boy Lemons WARNING!


**Sorry minne DDDD: I hate homework right now because it's been obstructing me of all my fanfic writing time. Well, I missed Law's birthday and now I'm writing this for that day.**

**It's Laws birthday and Luffy has found a great place for Law to get some new tattoos and piercings to his collection currently. Who knows, maybe law will get some REALLY NEW tattoos and piercings in some areas~~**

**Pairing: Law x Luffy (HAPPY BDAY LAW)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Lemons, Piercings, Tattoos, Language**

**DISCLAIMER! ONE PIECE = EIICHIRO ODA'S**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Law hurry up!" a small raven-haired boy said to his boyfriend, his tall, tanned, really really handsome boyfriend. "Ya ya... What's the rush Luffy-ya?" he replied back to Luffy, walking way behind him. "Well, it's your birthday and all and I was just wanting to get you something extra special. Maybe later, you know..." He started to blush a really light rose. "We could go back to your place for some ... fun." Law was somewhat shocked but agreed. "Sure why not, as long as it's not something too expensive. I don't want you spending every single dollar on me." "Oh it's ok Traffy!" Luffy said to Law while skipping around him and flicked his ear piercing. "I know it's something you really love."

After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at Law's favourite Tattoo and Piercing Studio, Inked Studs. "See Law! They have a super duper amazing special! i hear that you can also get a free tattoo on the day you come on your birthday, which is today! So I wanted to treat you to whatever you want!" he said looking so excited and happy to be together with him. "Well Thanks Luffy-ya" Law gave a small kiss to his forehead before entering the studio.

Inside, it was painted very dull colours, black, bloody red, grey and many others. There were several stations with many people in them already getting some tattoos done, oh how painful they were. Posters hung from the walls, some faded and some ripped. The first thing you noticed coming in was the large waiting area, full of some style guides to check out what piercing you want, where you wanted, tattoo placement, etc. and with many old looking chairs. The front counter was also something that stood out. It has many inking tools, piercing jewellery, mannequins for physical reference were set on display on the walls in the display case at the shelf and it shone very brightly. All the worker's there were definable heavily tattooed and pierced.

As Law approached the front desk with Luffy, his favourite artist came to the desk, Ty. "Hey Law! It's been a while, the last tattoo I did was the one on your chest. You come back for some more?" Ty said happy to see an old friend again. He was really well built, big biceps, big chest, large shoulders and he wore some jean shorts, a black tank and a black beanie with some ear studs and he was most definitely tattooed. "Hey Ty, I was just in here cause my buddy here wanted to get me a birthday present."

"Yay! I was just gonna treat him to whatever he wants today!"

"Oh perfect! We got a special going on right now, Buy 2 piercings and get 1 tattoo free! Plus since if your birthday, you get another tattoo." Ty said in reply. "Just follow me to the studio and we can discuss what you want to get in there. Follow me."

They walked down the long hallway, entering a large room near the end. It was very spacious and very private compared to the other ones. "Law sat in his seat and Luffy hugged him from behind, resting on Law's shoulders. "Ok Law, what would you like today?"

"I have no idea, what do you have in mind?" Law questioned

"How about what of those bar piercings they get across ear?" Luffy interrupted. "An industrial piercing? They would look nice, it goes with your double piercing. We could also do a spider bite piercing to balance the industrial one too. Umm... nipple piercings have gotten very popular with men now a days, but I don't know if you want that."

"Wait! What about the rings that guys get on their dicks!" Luffy shouted. Law was in shock, "Luffy-ya..." he thought about it for a while, "Well... it would certainly make our sessions a bit more.. how should I put this... interesting."

Ty responded, "Well, we have those kinds of piercings if you wanted to. Prince Albert's are really popular amongst men. To accompany that, people usually like to get a Jacob's Ladder and a Hafada Ladder woth barbells to go with it. It makes it more complete."

"Well, are you sure you can afford it Luffy-ya?" he asked very seriously. "Yes of course! It's your birthday after all!" He said excited to see the piercings later on.

"Alrighty then. Now you have 3 tattoos for free. I thought about it and we could extened this pattern from your arms and chest, all the way down to the groin and legs and maybe on you butt too. Sound good?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Law exclaimed without hesitation. "All right so your order comes down to the following: One silver industrial, golden spider bites, gold nipple rings, silver Prince Albert, silver barbell Hafada ladder and a silver barbell Jacob's ladder. The total is $300!"

"Here you go" Luffy said paying up with no problems. "Now let's get started." He said pulling out some paper to design. "Don't worry Law, I'll be here for you!"

"Thanks Luffy-ya."

* * *

Ty spent his time designing Law's tattoos and Law and Luffy were just chit-chatting in their small little room. Soon enough, the artist came back and with very large stencils of the tattoos he was going to bring to life. "How do you think of these? You like em'?" Luffy's eyes widened and sparkled in amazement. "Wow! Those look so much like the ones you have now!" "Yea, they look great Ty."

"Alright then, let's get started. I just need you to strip out of your clothing, underwear on if you want, but your're gonna have to take it off later anyway."

"Here let me help you Traffy!" he jump for his pants right away and slipped them off with ease, leaving him in his black and yellow briefs! "Luffy-ya! You almost made me fall over!" He yelled taking his tank off. "Sorry!" Luffy said in a simple matter.

"Ok we'll start with the back, since no piercings are gonna be there. So I need you to flip over." Law did as he was told. Ty shaved his back, butt, and legs so no hairs get in the way. Then, he applied the stencil and started to ink. After a few hours of pain, the back tattoos were done. "Wow! It looks great! Can't wait to see the front!" The tattoo ran back onto his shoulder blades with curves and the heart was placed on his lower back, just under his shoulder blades. It continued to his buttocks where a small design was created, and went all the way down to the bottom of his lower leg.

"How does that look for you? I'm just going to apply this special oil that stops any bacteria from causing infections." Ty poured it all over Law, and rubbed it in nice and deep. "Now I need to do the front so flip over again for me." The same procedure took place, shaving of any hairs, applying the stencil and inking. A few more gruesome hours flew by and the front tattoos were done as well, he rubbed the oil in again. They were a nice deep black, continuing from his existing tattoos, down on the sides of his abs, down to the leg and continuing until it stopped on the top of the foot.

"Wow Ty, these look really amazing! And to think that all of these are free right now!" He said looking into the mirror.

"Well it's what you get for having a great boyfriend like Luffy over there." Ty replied. "Now do you want to get started on the piercings now?"

"Yes! Right away!" Luffy screamed. "Ok then, I'll be back with some tools and jewellery." Ty answered dismissing himself.

"So do you liek your present so far Law?" The 17-year old asked. "Yes I love it, it really amazing! Can't wait for the piercings to be done. Then we can have some fun at my place." He said teasing. Luffy blushed. Ty soon returned with his tray of tools. "Get back in the chair and we can get started."

He snapped on his latex gloves and handed Law a drink. "Drink this, it will stop bleeding when we pierce." Law chugged it and handed the cup back to Ty. Luffy was holding Law's hand knowing it would hurt, "Don't worry Traffy, just breathe."

Ty started with the industrial, it didn't hurt. Just two holes near the top of the right ear and placed the bar in between. The Spider bites were also not a big problem. Two holes on the right side of his lips and placed two black rings. "See those two were not painful." Ty said, 'But now I need you to get up bucause I'm going to change the chair a bit." He took the chair and pulled out some platforms from under it, extending it and changing the overall shape. "It sort of looks like an X" Luffy thought. "Yea, I need to strap him down on the table, just so, Law, you don't wiggle and move around to much." "Wait you strap me down?" he exclaimed.

"Fine Fine, I'll do it." he said. "Oh and underwear off too please." He stripped his last piece of clothing off and got onto the table. His head, neck, chest, waist, arms, fore arms, hands. legs, shins, and feet were all strapped down nice and tight. "Ok we'll start with the nipple piercings first."

He went to the back and got two ice cubes and handed one to Luffy. "Here Luffy, I need you to make Law's napples nice and hard for me." "Okey Dokey" Luffy to the ice and circled Law's right nipple "Aw fuck Luffy-ya!" Law groaned and moaned. Ty was doing the same thing on the left to speed things up. When the ice completely melted, he clamped them right away. A small needle was used to make the holes and the gold nipple rigs were place.

With a flick Luffy hit them to "test' them. "Now that wasn't so bad. Now, were going to finish now with your dick, it will take a very long time and I need you to stay semi-hard the whole time. If you want I'll give you this cock ring that will keep you semi-erect." the artist said with a serious look on his face.

"I'll put it on for him." Luffy said putting the stretchy ring on Law. He could instantly see his own member growing in size a little. "Grower or Shower?" Ty asked.

"Shower" Law stated. Ty measured "10" and a shower, wow that's pretty big!" "Isn't he the best?" Luffy asked. "He certainly is."

"Ok the Prince Albert will come first." A small metal rod was inserted into the slit of Law's cock. He measured and pierced the under the shaft and took the rod out. "Oh my gosh!" Law panted out. Luffy dove in for a kiss to keep Law's mind off the pain. "Mmmm" he moaned still in pain from Shortly after, Ty put the ring in and Law's Prince Albert was done! "Ok... one out of three done. Now for the Jacob's Ladder. Brace your self cause this is going to take long, I'll be going straight into the Hafada ladder too."

"Ok, lemme just get a moment to get comfy." And with that, Ty got started right away. Barbell by barbell, pinch by pinch, barbells were inserted in rows all the way down to the underside of Law's sac. The procedure took a long hour to finish. But after that, he pulled out another stencil. "Hey, what's that one for?" Luffy asked. Oh, I thought it would look great if you extended the tattoo all the way down , I think it'll make it look and feel more complete. "Sure why not." Law said looking up at the ceiling blankly. "It's going to be very very painful."

Ty traced the stencil on and started up the machine, he continued the tattoo from his waist and extended it down to his cock. "Argh!" Law yelled out trying to arc his back in pain. "Law! It's ok I'm here!" Luffy told him in a worried voice and going for another kiss to ease the pain. Ty just continued to ink, trying to finish as fast as possible. After he was done, he rubbed the oil into his cock and let him rest and un-strapped him. "We all done, and it only took 6 hours! You can go sit in that chair if you want to rest up a bit."

"Thanks." Law said making his way and sitting down. 'Oh, I forgot to mention, what do you want to do for that free tattoo you get for your birthday?" "Oh I totally forgot about that! How about I give it to Luffy over there? Can I do that?"

"What me?" Luffy said pointing to himself in surprise.

"Sure why not, I have the perfect one in mind, and I'll give you a free piercing to go with it, but nothing painful"

"O..Ok.." Luffy replied nervously. "Just bend over the table for me."

He did as he was told, his shirt was lifted and his pants were pulled down! "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry." The inker started up once again and he pressed on Luffy's right butt cheek. The final design came out a really fancy font that spelt "Law's" and a small red star just below it. It looked nice and sharp. "Mmm Luffy, that looks really great on you Luffy-ya" he said groping the innocent little.

"Ok, Ok, enough fun time, I need you to get on the table so I can strap you down." When Luffy got on, he got his piercing tool out and started to move his hand up and down Luffy's abs. "I'm just going to do a small naval piercing, it should take less than 5 minutes." And 5 minutes later, Luffy ended up with a nice sparkly crystal barbell in his belly button. "There! Consider it a gift from me." "Gee thanks Ty!" Luffy said is a very happy tone.

"Thanks for coming you guys! Come back soon!"

After a long day at the studio, Law and Luffy were ready to do what they wanted to do all day.

* * *

When they arrived at Law's very quiet and peaceful house, they headed for the bathroom first thing to get clean.

"You know Traffy, I think that you look so much hotter with your new tatts and piercings." Luffy said tracing his fingers over every line and curve.

"Same to you, that butt tattoo will let everyone know that you are MINE." he said bending down to get a closer look at Luffy's belly button piercing. he looked back up, and their eyes met, the soon entered in a sloppy, wet kiss.

After their bath, they got out of the shower and dried themselves off and headed to Law's bedroom, dark and private, a perfect place for them to make love.

"Lie down" Luffy demanded out of Law. he obeyed and played. Luffy climbed on top of him bent down to kiss Law, and feeling his new industrial bar and spider bites. he left trails on his neck and to his nipples. he circled his warm, wet tongue on the right one while using his left to play with the new nipple rings that hung. Once they were at a hardened peak, he continued his trail of kisses, following to the extended tattoo and went straight for the sac. "Aw fuck Luffy!" Law gasped out. "What? Can't take much of this can you Traffy?"

He coninued his buisness, licking the full length of Law, making sure to hit every barbell that made up the ladder. When he got to the head, he too the ring and gave it a small tug. "Ohh Luffy-ya! That feels so good!." Luffy took the full length into his mouth and bobbed his head. "Ahh! Luffy I'm gonna..." then the sensation stopped. "We wouldn't want you to finish so early now would we?" "No we wouldn't want that. My turn now." He said getting up and pushing Luffy onto his back.

he stared at that new crystal barbell that decorated Luffy's naval. he gave it a small flick with his tongue before moving up and down all over Luffy's thin torso. He went straight for Luffy's 7" erection until it was all wet. Then, he dove in for a passionate kiss while their cocks rubbed together. Each step of Law's ladder was rubbed against Luffy's member which made Luffy moan out in pure ecstasy. "Uuuugh, so good!"

"Flip over" Luffy did as his lover told him. He went on all fours and raised his butt high in the air. Law gave Luffy's new tattoo a small lick before licking and inserting his tongue in Luffy's tight entrance. After it was nice and wet, law went to the night stand to grab a bottle of their favourite scented lube and a condom from the drawer. "Want me to use this?" Law asked Luffy.

"Well, it's your birthday, I want you to take me RAW tonight." Luffy stated. "Yes, let's. I don't wee a way I can fit this on anymore anyways." Law tossed that condom aside and poured some lube on his fingers. One finger went in, then two. he went deep inside looking for that sweet spot. "Ahhh! Right there! Traffy! Right there!" Law gave that spot a small massage before taking his fingers out. A poured more lube onto Luffy's entrance and member, as well as doing the same thing to his own.

He stroked his 10" pierced dick, "Ready Luffy? I'm going to go in slowly." Law circled the entrance with the ring on his cock and slowly pushed in, one at a time, each barbell rubbed against Luffy's insides. "Oh gosh! It feel's so good!" "Luffy-ya, you're as tight as ever inside. I've never fucked you in a way like this before!" Once Law was all the way in he started to adjust his angle, pulled out and went back in. Luffy decided he wanted to see Law's face, so with Law still inside him, we turned onto his back. Right when he finished, Law hit that exact spot. "Law! Ahhh!"

"Heh heh, found it." Law smirked and continued to ram into the same spot over and over again. Luffy managed to gather enough strength to get his hands and play with Law's golden nipple rings. "Shit! Luffy-ya, you're making me harder." Those piercings felt so good inside him that he couldn't hold it back any more. "LAAAWWW!" Luffy screamed as he released, splashing his seed all over their hot, sweaty bodies. The cavern that Law was destroying was tightening around his pierced cock. "Luffy, I'm gonna.. cum!" He said getting close.

Luffy was panting hard, "Just... do it... inside... of me" Without asking again, Law released "Ugh... Cumming!." Sticky warmth flooded the inside of Luffy, "Ah, your cum inside me feel so good Traffy."

"Thanks Luffy-ya. That was the best birthday present." Law said falling onto his back.

"No promblem" Luffy replied back laying on top of Law, with semen still in between their bodies, and Law's cock still inside Luffy, keeping all those juices inside.

"You know, you might look really sexy with a nipple piercing." "Oh stop it Traffy" Luffy blushed and falling asleep after that. he didn't care that Law was still inside, as long as they were together. Law stroked the younger's hair and slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of all the things that they can do together with his new piercings and sexy tattoos.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this surprisingly long fic! I'm sorry once again that it was late. **

**Don't forget to check my profile out for some upcoming fics. Requests for new ideas are also appreciated too!**

**Happy Birthday "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law!**

**Bye Bye! R&R Don't forget!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
